valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic's Pawn
Vanyel Ashkevron at sixteen, is the heir to a great estate, Forst Reach. However he doesn't measure up to what his father Lord Withen deems to be a "proper" man. Withen decides to send Vanyel away to school in Haven, the capital of Valdemar, under the supervision of his Aunt Savil. Savil initially has little interest in him because he has no psychic or magic powers, but realizes Vanyel is not as arrogant as Withen has described. Vanyel finds schooling at Haven more suited to his physical and mental nature, but is told he doesn't have the Bardic Gift, and so cannot become a true Bard. Feeling he's lost his lifelong dream, he drifts into depression.Vanyel begins to have feelings for Tylendel, one of Savil's protegés. Van learns that Tylendel is shay'a'chern, or homosexual. Eventually, they become lovers and later find they are lifebonded. This lifebond with 'Lendel produces the first happy time in the boy's life. Tylendel introduces Vanyel to Gala, his companion. The happiness is short lived as Lord Staven, Tylendel's twin brother, is assassinated and drives Tylendel into an obsession for revenge. Vanyel is so naive as to not truly understand the path of madness his love is on and supports him in his quest for vengeance. Tylendel's revenge ultimately leads to Gala's and his suicides, and the backlash opens all Vanyel's magic potential as well as leaving him emotionally scarred by the loss of his lifebond. Suffering from severe psychic and emotional damage, Vanyel is Chosen by a Companion, Yfandes, who reassures him through mind-speaking of her love and friendship and his worth. Unable to understand or control his newly "opened" powers, he "hears" angry thoughts around him, and despairs, attempting suicide. Aunt Savil, realizing she cannot train Vanyel nor help him fully heal, takes Vanyel to the Tayledras,'' who are more advanced in Healing, Mind magic and Mage work. Characters in the book Not every character listed appeared in person. Some were only mentioned. * Vanyel Ashkevron * Radevel Ashkevron * Joserlin Ashkevron * Lissa Ashkevron * Jervis * Withen Ashkevron * Serina - Lady Treesa's sister * Treesa Ileana Brendywhin-Ashkevron * Herald Seldasen - the author of one of Vanyel's required texts * Istal - Vanyel's tutor * Veth Kethren - legendary hero * Mekeal Ashkevron * Jervain * Melenna * Trevor Corey * Herald-Mage Savil Ashkevron * Leren Benevy - priest at Forst Reach * Sandar - an Ashkevron cousin/fosterling * Joserlin Corveau - an Ashkevron cousin/fosterling * Jyllian - an Ashkevron cousin/fosterling * Merthin - an Ashkevron cousin/fosterling * Larence - an Ashkevron cousin * Kerle - an Ashkevron cousin/fosterling * Heforth - Withen's youngest son * Lord Kendrick - Joserlin Corveau's first foster lord * Master Orser - Lord Kendrick's armsmaster * Lady Cedrys of Briary Holding - Lord Kendrick's neighbor * Liaven - Lady Cedrys' son * Garth - an Ashkevron armsman * Erek - an Ashkevron armsman * Star - Vanyel's horse * Herald-Mage Tylendel Frelennye * Herald-Mage Mardic * Herald-Mage Donni * Herald-Mage Dominick - a former protege of Savil's * Margret - the servant who tends Savil and her proteges * Weaponsmaster Kayla * Duke Oden - Lord Marshal's second-in-command * Lord Redel - one of Oden's pupils * Bard Chadran - history teacher at Bardic Collegium * Bard Shanse * Bard Breda * Queen Elspeth the Peacemaker * Liers * Tashi * Reva * Cress * Nevis * Companion Gala * Staven Frelennye * Evan Leshara * Wester Leshara * Herald-Mage Jaysen Kondre, Seneschal's Herald * Herald Shallan * Companion Gala * Jillian - a nobleman's daughter, and part of Vanyel's "court" * Kertire - a nobleman's daughter, and part of Vanyel's "court" * Jesalis - a nobleman's daughter, and part of Vanyel's "court" * Wendi - a nobleman's daughter, and part of Vanyel's "court" * Ratha - a nobleman's daughter, and part of Vanyel's "court" * Herald-Mage Lancir, Queen's Own Herald * Companion Kellan - Savil's Companion * Herald Rolf * Companion Felar - Jaysen's Companion * Companion Yfandes * Herald Tantras * Healer Andrel * Companion Fortin - Mardic's Companion * Companion Delian - Tantras' Companion * Starwind k'Treva * Moondance k'Treva * k'Varda - term for the Mage-Clans of the Tayledras * Leareth * Tallo * Sunsong k'Treva - Tayledras Adept * Brightwind k'Treva - Tayledras Adept * Stormwing k'Treva - Tayledras Adept * Rainstar k'Treva - Tayledras Adept * Fireflight k'Treva - Tayledras Adept * Menfree - Garthhold resident * Magnus - Garthhold resident * Kern - Garthhold resident * Tansy - Garthhold resident * Megan - Garthhold resident * Phellip - Garthhold resident * Magelord Grenvis * Jo - Garthhold resident * Krebain * Gallen - Headman of the village of Covia * Reva - Gallen's wife * Veth - Gallen and Reva's son Places in the book * Forst Reach * Bachelor's Hall, Forst Reach manor * Brenden Keep - manor of Lord Trevor Corey * Southron Keep - one of the Great Courts of Valdemar * Prytheree Ford * Wyrfen Wood * Halfway Inn * Haven, Valdemar * Royal Palace, Haven * Companion's Field, Palace, Haven * Temple of the Grove, Companion's Field * Temple Belltower * Crescent Lake * Red Nose Inn * Westrel Keep * Palace garden grotto * Pelagir Hills * k'Treva Vale * k'Treva ''voorthayshen - the clan keep of k'Treva * Garthhold * Covia Awards * Nomination, Lambda Award (Gay Men's Science Fiction/Fantasy), 1989 Translations French: * La Proie de la Magie, Pocket, 1997 * La Proie de la Magie, translated by Laurence Le Charpentier, Milady, 2010 Japanese: * The book was also published as a manga in Japanese. Polish: * Sługa Magii, translated by Magdalena Polaszewska-Nicke, Zysk i S-ka, 1995 Turkish * Büyünün Kuklası, Artemis Yayınlar, 1989 See also * Books by chronological order * Chronological order of books: expanded edition * Books by publication order * Books by series Category:Books